fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda/Quotes
: "Oh great. Now I smell like a tuna. But I did find a cool whistle!" ---- : "Oh, shut up and kiss me, will you?" ---- : "Oh blah, blah, blah...YOUR needs!" ---- : "When I get back, I'll..." (Poofed away by Jorgen) ---- :"Juandissimo, tell me more about nougat." ---- : "I'm proud of ya, sport!" ---- :"Oh Juandissimo, you're doing the dance of a thousand chocolates?" ---- :"COSMO! WHEE! COSMO!" ---- :"I was thinking something more in the bazooka family..." ---- : "You bet me for a nickel?!!!" ---- : "What's strange, that I'm not strangling Cosmo?" ---- : "My Cosmo-about-to-make-Timmy-dead sense is tingling!" ---- : Wanda: Two fairies had a thought in their head, That a bet could decide who'd I wed, But when during their bout, Their big secret got out... Juandissimo: ...And now both of those morons are dead? ---- : "And here's Wanda with the news: Vicky's going to kill you when she finds out what you're up to!" ---- : "The Double-T in the Morning show is brought to you by 'Vicky Stinks!' Remember: Vicky Stinks!" ---- : "I told you, You-Doo dolls are dangerous. [goes under You-Doo spell] But what the heck do I know? In fact, poof up a whole big box full of You-Doo dolls! And let's wish up more pudding for Cosmo! I'm a nag! Let's do the Nag Dance! [singing] You nag it to the left, You nag it to the right, I love to nag my husband all day and night!" ---- : "Zappy fight! Oh, that's right: You don't have one!" ---- : Wanda: Whoever you are, you're going down! : Cosmo: Whoever I am, no I'm not! ---- : "Cosmo, you idiot!" ---- : "Cosmo, stop spinning the newspaper!" ---- : "...Nag Nag Nag..." ---- :Cosmo: I married the smart one! :Wanda: I married the-- (pauses) --well, he's cute, right? ---- : (To Timmy in "Just Desserts!") "Make the wish!!!" ---- : "Sorry... I'm happily married." ---- :kisses WandaWanda:Oh Cosmo. :Cosmo:Go. Ahhh!into a pixie''Wanda! :'Wanda':Cosmo! wwwweee. Cosmo....music fills inCosmo..... I am not naggy!! ---- :Floating With You'' :Wanda: I was lost Till he found me And although he confounds me, :By his crown,Is where I know I should be. :Yes, I know he's a moron, With a brain made of boron. :And yet, I'm drawn to him magically. :And through every moment of turmoil, And moment of pain. :Through all of our misadventures,One thing remains.Facing pixies, bullies, and jarheads, :I'll never be blue. :As long as I'm floating With you. ---- :Timmy:I wish I had a candle. (Cosmo and Wanda don't hear him) Hello?? :Cosmo:Oh sorry did you mean us? (poofs Timmy a candle.) :Timmy:A lit candle. :Wanda:Ohh waaahh do you ever stop nagging? ---- :Dr. Rip Studwell: And I'm afraid I have some bad news. :Wanda: What is it, Dr. Rip Studwell? :Dr. Rip Studwell: After a series of incredibly painful and humiliating tests, I believe Cosmo may be stupid. :Wanda: Nooooooo!! Oh wait, I knew that. ---- :"Oooo, Cosmo. You're so cute when you're jealous!" ---- :Wanda: Goodbye my little Twinkle! :Cosmo: Twinkle! That's pretty close to tinkle. ---- :"In your face, Juandissimo! I'm staying with my man, thanks to the best godkid of all time!" ---- :"Trixie doesn't love you, and we can't affect true love!" ---- :"I know what'll make you feel better - being part of the show!" ---- :Cosmo: We're in the book section. Timmy will never look here. :Wanda: Cosmo stop. I've been with you for more than ten thousand years. Don't you think if I wanted to leave I would have left by now? :Cosmo: Maybe... :Wanda: Oh, I love you, you idiot now give me a hug cosmo tightly :Cosmo: Can't break free... suffocating. Ahhh, I need my space. Is this what's like for Timmy?! OOhh, I gotta unwish this wish. ---- :Wanda: Timmy, you need to wish fast because... poofs beside her :Cosmo: Timmy Timmy Timmy. What about my needs? poof off ---- :Wanda: Timmy I don't mean to say I told you so, but...[Wanda then starts dancing]...I told, you so, I told you so. [Timmy starts to say something] :Wanda dancing: Wait, I'm not done yet. Go Wanda, go Wanda! ---- :Cosmo: 'I'll give you 3 Bleeblees for a Wawa :'Wanda: And I'll give you 2 Pobbocaps for a Weewee card ---- :"He could turn Uranus into... Oh my gosh! We gotta stop him." ---- :"Oh no, we blew up Pluto!" ---- :"It's for three year-olds!" ---- :"I'm right here idiot!" ---- :"BIG DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?." ---- :"What is better, grapes or ........" ---- :"Well, we are off to Mama Cosma's Thanksgiving dinner. I just know she won't like my mashed potatoes." ---- :"You're falling in love with Tootie; that means you're growing up and you'll lose us forever!" ---- :"Oooh Cosmo you idiot!!!" ---- :Cosmo: You can't keep Tiny Cosmo down! :Wanda: Cosmo, you ding-a-ling! :Cosmo: I love it when you talk tiny to me. ---- :"Oh my gosh, we're humans! And look! I've got legs... that need to be shaved. Ewwww." ---- :"Focus! If that Love Meter gets any higher, we're doomed!" ---- :"What does a finger-snap mean? 'Knock that Timmy-stealer out of the tree'?" ---- :Wanda: Magnate's got Tootie! Hooray! :Cosmo: Yay! :Poof: Hmm? at them :Wanda: Well, I mean it's good that she gets to ride in a limo, right? :Cosmo: Yeah. This means that we can always be with Timmy and things never have to change, right? :Poof: at them, looking more angry than before, and makes a growling noise :Wanda: Poof's intense stare of guilt is right, Cosmo! Here we are, wanting Poof to grow up, and we're keeping Timmy from doing the same thing. :Cosmo: You're right, Wanda. We have to do what's best for Timmy! smiles :Wanda: Aww! I'm proud of us, Cosmo. And thanks for staring such sense into us, Poof. Let's tell Timmy and save Tootie! ---- :Cosmo: Maybe we'll get to meet the new fairies! I hope they're as nice as us. :Wanda: They are us, you ninny! ---- :"Isn't this great, Cosmo? After all these years, they finally ended up together!" ---- :Cosmo: [Wishful Thinking is a way to disguise ourselves as we drive around the world granting wishes for people who really need them. :Wanda: Plus, it keeps us together as a family - an extended family. ---- :"Here's another J word for you: Jidiot!" ---- :"This is not a wand, it's a backscratcher (gets shocked)" ---- :"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Poof, that's funny!" ---- :"Giddy up, partner!" ---- :(laughs) "He said 'Poop.' That's hilarious! Suddenly, I find toilet humor hysterical!" ---- :"Oh, blah, blah, blah, ''your ''needs!" ---- :"How dare you use language like that, young man!" ---- :"NOT OUT THE WINDOW!" ---- :"Oh, Cosmo! I can't believe our baby is through with pooferty and is FINALLY talking!" ---- :"Cosmo you moron!" ---- :(Strangles Cosmo) "Yes... I missed you..." ---- :"Normally I don't encourage violence but... kick his little square butt sweetie!" Category:Quote pages Category:Characters Category:Character quote pages Category:Quotes